¡Yo puedo sola!
by Sabaku no Nadely
Summary: Sakura esta cansada de que sus compañeros la sobreprotegan, por lo que les demostrara, que ella también es fuerte que es una igual y que ella ¡Puede Sola!


_**¡Yo puedo sola!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El equipo 7 se encontraba de misión. La misión era sencilla solo tenían que escoltar a la próxima concubina de un emperador. Pero nadie conto con la emboscada que les realizaron. Sakura tenia en su mano izquierda un kunai y si puño derecho estaba cargado de chakra, estaba lista para pelear, el enemigo eran unos 25 ninjas, los sobrepasaban. Sakura hizo ademan de golpear uno pero, Sasuke se había adelantado y lo había vencido, otro se le hecho encima pero esta vez fue Naruto quien se entrometió, otro ninja hizo el intento de acercarse a Sakura que protegía a la princesa, y justo cuando esta lo iba a evitar Kakashi lo venció.

Sakura guardo el kunai en su lugar de nuevo y suspiro cansada, si, Sakura Haruno estaba cansada sin haber movido un dedo; no estaba cansada físicamente, si no mentalmente, comenzó a odiar, detestar y aborrecer hacer misiones con los hombres del equipo 7, siempre era lo mismo, si había una lucha en la misión ella debía quedarse quieta y no hacer nada, ya que sus compañeros ¡lo hacían todo! Al principio le pareció un buen gesto que quisieran protegerla, pero se fue dando cuenta de que era demasiada protección, recuerda una vez que en una misión con su equipo a la aldea de las aguas termales un grupo de niños, ancianos, gennins, chunnins, jounnins y hasta anbus le habían preguntado si era una princesa o algo por el estilo, ya que sus compañeros la habían rodeado y no dejaron que nadie siquiera le hubiese visto bien. También recuerda que una vez que cuando estaban de misión en Suna, se había caído en el baño y Sasuke había entrado corriendo a ver lo que sucedió, doy gracias a Kami por que estaba envuelta en una gruesa y larga toalla esa vez.

Continúo caminando junto a su equipo mientras la dichosa concubina se la pasaba pegaba como chicle a Naruto y Sasuke, y hacia "disimuladas" insinuaciones como mostrar el comienzo de sus pechos a los dos chicos que miraban hacia otro lado sin hacerle caso. Al llegar al palacio del emperador y entregar a salvo a la concubina el emperador invito al equipo a un banquete el cual aceptamos.

 **-Pueden usar las habitaciones como gusten-** dijo el emperador señalando las habitaciones que nos habían asignado

Estaba irritada, si más irritada que antes por la morbosa mirada que el emperador mantenía sobre mi, que asco de viejo verde, me encerré en la habitación y decidí darme una ducha, pase el rato leyendo mi libro de medicina hasta que casi fue la hora del banquete, tocaron a la puerta y respondí con un pase sin despegar la vista de mi libro.

 **-Señorita…-** dijo tímida una criada y la mire, bajita de buen cuerpo, cabellos castaños, ojos chocolates y, piel y mejillas sonrosadas **–mi lord, pidió que vistiera esto…**

Dijo la criada dejando un kimono en la cama y zapatos a juego, para luego marcharse rápidamente, como si me la fuera a comer, suspire cansada y comencé a vestirme, pero puse mis armas debajo de la ropa por si acaso. Cuando ya había terminado, llamaron a la puerta y respondí con un pase y por la puerta entraron, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke vestidos con kimonos finos al igual que el mío, Kakashi me miro con el seño fruncido y lo mire confundida, el se acerco a mi y comenzó a cepillar mi pelo con el peine que sostenía en mis manos y lo acomodo en una trenza.

 **-yo puedo arreglarme sola sensei…-** dije por lo bajo pero no me respondió, y fuimos al salón donde esperaba el banquete

La mesa era grande y detrás de las columnas de la gran sala, había un tipo de escenario donde estaban las concubinas del emperador bailando y si que eran muchas. Los criados técnicamente me obligaron a tomar asiento al lado derecho del emperador, Naruto enfrente, Kakashi al lado de él y Sasuke a mi otro lado. El banquete comenzó no hable mucho ya que me estaba aguantando las ganas de matar al emperador, había estado haciendo bromas obscenas a mi persona y mis compañeros de equipo estaban molestos por esto al igual que yo.

 **-Usted Sakura-** dijo el emperador sin respeto alguno mientras comía como un cerdo **–Debe ser una completa perra en la cama-**

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba apunto de lanzarle un kunai al viejo verde ese, pero mis compañeros se me adelantaron

 **-Vuelve a decir eso y lo matamos-** amenazó Naruto

Después de eso nos marchamos, estaba enojada, irritada y furiosa quería acabar y destrozar lo que se me cruzara por enfrente ahora mismo. Me había vuelto a poner mi ropa normal, solo que en vez de mi blusa roja tuve que ponerme una sudadera que me había regalado Naruto hacia tiempo, era negra y tenia el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda en rosa, esto significaba que era su hermana, claro de otra madre.

Caminábamos en la oscuridad de la noche en dirección a Konoha, y fuimos atacados de nuevo pero no ya no más, estaba tan malditamente frustrada e irritada que cargué mis puños con chakra y sin dejar que mis compañeros intervinieran me cargué a 29 ninjas que habían aparecido y mis compañeros los demás, cuando termine me gire hacia ellos

 **-chicos…-** dije y ellos me miraron **-¿Por qué me sobre protegen tanto?**

 **-es que eres como una hermanita para mi Sakura-chan y no quiero que te pase nada-** dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro

 **-es que eres como la hija que nunca tuve-** dijo Kakashi, ya dos habían confesado mire a Uchiha y el me sonrió ladinamente

Y con eso me lo dijo todo.

 **-entiendo, pero comprendan, es mi vida, y yo puedo sola-**

Al decir esto comencé a caminar me solté la trenza echa por Kakashi y me hice un moño, mis compañeros detrás de mi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yo puedo sola, soy auto suficiente, mis amigos me apoyan y pueden ayudarme, pero, yo puedo sola, por que es mi vida, y nadie va a vivirla más que yo.**_


End file.
